Desde hace tiempo
by Zafira A. V
Summary: Ya harta de tanto rechazo, Pucca decide esperar a que Garu se le declare por su cuenta, pero ¿qué consecuencias traerá esa espera?


¡YA ERA OFICIAL! Estaba cansada. Cansada de que la rechacen. Cansada de correr. Cansada de demostrarle cuánto lo quería. ¡Ya estaba HARTA! No iba a soportar más nada de todo esto. Suficiente lo tuvo que aguantar por cinco años, pero ya no era una niña pequeña. Ya ese período de su vida habia acabado, y esta vez, de una vez por todas. Si Garu de verdad sentía algo por ella (/aún se mantienen las esperanzas/), que él venga a decirlo. Pero ella ya no va a soportar más los insultos, rechazos y miradas de odio y prejuicio que le tiraban los demás. ESTABA CANSADA DE QUE LA TACHARAN DE LA LOCA ACOSADORA (a pesar de que un poco si lo era, pero era solo una forma de demostrarle su amor). Esto por fin ya se acabó.

Pucca estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y en su ira interna, que no se dió cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amiga Ching, la cuál se acercó lentamente... muy lentamente... muuy lentamente... aprovechando la ocasión perfecta para jugarle una pequeña broma (asustarla, claro, aunque no lo suficiente como para que caiga de la azotea).

-¡BUH!- grita Ching mientras le agarra de los hombros a Pucca, la cual salta del susto y ahoga un pequeño grito.

-¡Ching! Me asustaste tu... pequeña traviesa.- le recrimina Pucca, sin pasarse con las palabras.

Ching la mira sorprendida y con la cara pálida. ¿Pucca había hablado? ¿¡ELLA HABÍA HABLADO!? ¿¡Había roto su voto de silencio!? Ese tan preciado voto de silencio que hizo en conjunto con Garu... ¿¡Lo había roto!?

-¡PUCCA! Hablaste ¡OHPORDIOS!- su más querida amiga de la infancia la agarra de las manos y le toca la frente para ver si no tenia algo de temperatura.-No parece que tengas fiebre.- luego empezó a inspeccionarla cual perro de esos que huelen los autos y demás para buscar drogas y ese tipo de cosas.-No hueles a nada diferente...

-Ching...- la llamaba la inspeccionada con voz calmada, pero su amiga seguia sumergida en su investigación.-Ching...- no hacía caso.-Ching...- ¿de dónde sacó un deterctor de metales?.-¡Oh mira! Es Abyo

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Dónde?!- Ching mira a todos lados buscando a su querido Abyo, chico del cual ha estado enamorada desde casi el mismo tiempo que Pucca con Garu.

-En ningún lado. Solo quería que me prestaras atención.

-Si que eres cruel...- cataratas de lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de la peli-negra. Won, la gallinita de Ching, la miro divertida a la vez que se arreglaba un poco las plumas debido a todo el movimiento brusco que su "dueña" habia realizado.

-Tu eres la que me esta investigando cual policia a un asesino.- le dice con tono sarcástico y mirada divertida.- Por cierto... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- *apunta al detector de metales*

-Ni idea...-Ching lanza el detector de metales por ahí.-Pero dime, ¿por qué rompiste tu voto de silencio? ¿No era que ibas a hablar cuando Garu hablara?

-AGH...No me hables de él.- Pucca movió la mano en un claro signo de molestia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo de siempre Ching, pero esta vez ya me canse. No pienso seguir comportandome como un perro faldero detras de alguna migaja para comer

Esta declaración dejó en shock a la pequeña Ching. ¿Pucca? ¿Sin perseguir a Garu? No se lo podía creer...

-¿Hablas en serio?- deseó con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que era una broma, después de todo, perseguir a Garu es lo que hacía a Pucca ser... Pucca

-Hablo muy en serio Ching. Estoy harta de que todos me traten como una loca acosadora. Hasta Abyo lo dijo una vez

-Si bueno, recuerdo que yo lo golpee por eso. Si que fue muy grosero esa vez.-*infla los cachetes haciendo un puchero de enojo, aunque algo divertido*

-Tu eres la única que no me ha tratado así, Ching. Pero de verdad ya estoy cansada...

-Entiendo cariño.-la abraza con ternura, comprendiendo por fin que su amiga había madurado, al menos un poquito.-¿Quieres ir a comer fideos para relajarte?

-¡Si que sabes dar en el blanco!- dice Pucca riendo entre dientes. ¡De verdad que todo esto le daba hambre!

-Siempre doy en el blanco dulzura-Ching le guiña un ojo divertida y ambas se van al Guh- Ryong, el restaurant de los tíos de Pucca.

Mientras tanto, alguién más estaba escuchando la pequeña conversación de las chicas.

-¡Al fin! Mi oportunidad...- y la sombra desapareció de detrás de los árboles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez en el Guh- Ryong, ambas pidieron lo de siempre, los famosos y deliciosos fideos yan yan. Lamentablemente, no pudieron comer los fideos tranquilas, ya que ciertos señorcitos decidieron sentarse a su lado y acompañarlas en la comida.

-Hace mucho no comiamos los cuatro juntos- dice Abyo con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad.

-Abyo... comimos ayer los cuatro juntos...- le suelta Ching con calma aunque con un claro tono de molestia en su voz. ¡Y ella que quería tener una charla de chicas en paz!

-¿Desean algo de tomar?- les pregunta Dada, a la vez que acerca y acomoda los platos de fideos en la mesa.

-¡Una gaseosa!

-Un jugo de naranja para mi, por favor.

-Yo también quiero un jugo de naranja.

-...

-...

-...

-...

(Todos:-)-¡¿PUCCA HABLÓ?!

*se vió a varios chicos desmayarse y varios platos y vasos caer al suelo*

-Si, hable. ¿Puedes traernos la bebida por favor Dada?

-S...SÍ! CLARO!- gritó el chico debido al asombro de que su hermosa y, para él, pequeña prima hablara, para luego salir corriendo hacia la cocina a por el pedido de los chicos.

-¿Qué no era que no hablarías hasta que Garu lo hiciera?- le preguntó Abyo mientras se ponia en una pose de duda con la mano agarrandose el mentón.

Garu la miraba atentamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, y por alguna extraña razón le parecía... agradable...

-Si, bueno cambié de parecer.- dijo con simpleza y ocultando lo más que podía de la razón por la que empezó a hablar, especialmente debido a que dicha causa la estaba mirando de forma muy inquietante

-Pucca maduró, no como otros...- dice Ching, mirando a su secreto-no-tan-secreto amor, el cuál no se dió por aludido

-¡Pues me alegro mucho! De verdad que era dificil interpretar lo que querías decir- dice Abyo con una sincera alegría y tranquilidad, mientras lloraba cataratas de lágrimas por la felicidad que le ocasionaba no tener que seguir deduciendo las caras y gestos que realizaba Pucca para comunicarse

Garu simplemente asintió con la cabeza apoyando a su amigo, y empezó a comer sus fideos con tranquilidad, a pesar de que, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba que Pucca hubiese roto su voto de silencio antes que él... a pesar de que nunca estuvo obligada a hacerlo en primer lugar.

Y de repente un silencio incomodo se reinó en la sala del restaurante. Todos disgustaban sus platos, pero extrañamente estaban atentos a lo que hacían las personas a su alrededor... era como que algo faltaba... algo vital... cotidiano...

-¿Soy yo o Pucca no ha intentado besar a Garu?- descubre de repente Abyo una vez terminado de comer su plato. (Increiblemente el no siente el aura de extrema tranquilidad que rondaba el lgar antes de que él dijera esas palabras)

Garu miro enojado a su amigo, como recriminandole que le hiciera acordar a Pucca lo que siempre hacía, aunque a decir verdad le pareció extraño que no intentara nada en toda la velada. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto durante toda la comida!

-Oh... ya... tienes razón. Por lo que se ve te preocupa más que no este siendo la "loca acosadora" de siempre, a que de repente hable como si nada. Ya veo...- dice sarcasticamente Pucca mientras termina de tomar su jugo con algo de molestia.-Mejor me ire a dormir, de repente no tengo más hambre

Y con eso y un bizcoho, Pucca subió hasta su habitación caminando con total tranquilidad, ignorando todas las miradas espectantes y estupefactas de las demás personas en el salón, incluyendo a un muy esperanzado Garu, el cuál no paraba de pensar que sus pesadillas al fin habían acabado.

*Se escucha un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito de niñita*

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?!- le gritaba Ching a Abyo, el cual estaba tirado en el piso, sosteniendose donde más le dolía (ya que al parecer ahí le había golpeado su no-tan-secreta-amada)

-¡¿YO QUÉ HICE?!- lloraba de dolor Abyo, presa de la mirada enojada de su amiga.

-Decir estupideces, como siempre.- Won aprovecha y también le da un par de picotazos en la cabeza al moreno.

Garu se rió entre dientes por la escena, pero seguia algo perturbado por lo ocurrido recientemente. Era mucho que procesar... ¿Pucca hablaba? ¿Se comportaba con sarcasmo? ¿Ya no le perseguía y acosaba?

-Ire a verla, me corresponde como mejor amiga.- afirmó Ching, presumiendo su "puesto de superioridad" dentro de la vida de la pequeña de cabellos negros atado en dos moñitos.

-¡Bien!- gritó aún dolorido Abyo.-Nosotros nos iremos a entrenar, ¿verdad Garu?

El silencioso chico apenas si logró hacer un gesto con la cabeza que se asemejaba a un "si". Él aún miraba las escaleras por las que Pucca subió tan tranquila y gracilmente. Fue agarrado por Abyo y a duras penas salió del restaurante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Mientras lo que ocurría en Guh- Ryong ocurría... en Guh- Ryong; a las afueras de Sooga...*

-¿Señor? ¿Esto es otro tipo de venganza?- dijo el único ninja que quedaba del grupo de seguidores y cómplices que tenia Tobe.

-No, ya dije que ya no planeare más venganzas, ya no me es necesario.-declaró el lider de un único seguidor.

-Pero señor... ¿entonces por qué estamos vigilando la casa de Garu?

Tobe casi cae de la rama de donde estaba parado al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho su cómplice.

-Perdón, es la costumbre.

Ambos bajaron de la copa del árbol y se miraron el uno al otro. El cómplice lo miraba espectante de la orden que su querido lider le diera, mientras que Tobe simplemente intentaba recordar el nombre de aquel ninja ojis-negros, muy a su pesar, ya que para él todos sus cómplices eran iguales.

-¿Señor?- inquirió el pequeño ninja.

-Eh.. ¡Si! Adoke, lo se. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo?

-Eeehhh... señor, yo me llamo Yarui

-Cómo sea.- y así fue como se dirigió hacia el Guh- Ryong, con un cómplice a sus espaldas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Cómo decirle que no a sus tíos, cuando le ponían esa cara de cordero degollado? ¿Cómo decirle que no al pobre Dada que no podía con las bandejas? ¿Cómo decirle que no a su amiga que lo único que quería era verla feliz? Pues de forma muy simple, con un "NO".

Lamentablemente para Pucca, no pudo hacerlo. Al fin había roto su voto de silencio y no podía decir un simple "NO". Tan simple como eso. "NO. "N"-"O". Pero sus cercanos sabían sus debilidades, asique se vió obligada a ayudar a Dada en el Guh- Ryong, ya que la noche estaba empezando a caer, y el pobre muchacho no podía con la cantidad de gente que estaba por entrar a cenar.

Bueno, de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, ya que ella misma había decidido ayudar a sus tíos con el restaurante, como una empleada regular, aunque sin mucha paga a decir verdad...

Se puso su delantal de mosa favorito, se alizó y acomodó un poco el pelo, y puso su mejor sonrisa antes de salir a atender a la gente. Sus tíos la miraban con orgullo, pensando en cuánto habían pasado juntos y en lo grande que se había convertido Pucca. Puede que sea por ese sentimiento paterno de orgullo y alegría... o quizá porque estaban cortando cebollas... pero sea por lo que sea, ahí estaban los tres, llorando y preparando la comida.

Mientras Pucca atendía cortesmente a los clientes, algunos de los cuales se seguían sorprendiendo de que hablara, Tobe no se decidía por entrar al lugar. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso, ¿desesperado? No lo sabía, y eso que esos sentimientos no eran nuevos en él desde hace unos años. Pero de todas formas, parecia que los mismos lo dominaban enteramente, pues desde que piso la primera baldosa del Guh- Ryong, no pudo avanzar más.

-¿Señor?- preguntaba preocupado Yarui al ver que la piel de su lider se volvía cada vez más blanca.- ¿Señor? ¿Qué le pasa? Usted propuso venir a comer

-¡Sí! Si, lo sé... es solo qué...- Tobe volvió a mirar el pomo de la puerta y se paralizó, de nuevo. Yarui supuso que lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón.. asique lo hizo... aunque sin medir tanto su fuerza.

Conclusión, Tobe salió disparado hacia dentro del restaurante, tropezando con una de las mesas y chocando con Pucca.

Gracias a sus habilidades ninjas, ambos lograron agarrar los platos que estaba sirviendo Pucca, a la vez que Tobe la agarraba de la cintura para que ella no cayera, quedando en una pose algo incómoda para ambos debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. De más esta decir que la cara de ambos empezó a enrojecer en el mismo tono de rojo que la blusa de Pucca.

-¡Y...YO LO SIENTO!- gritó Tobe muy avergonzado, hasta que recordó en donde estaba y la reputación que tenía, asique recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.- Quiero decir... Deberías mirar mejor por donde caminas Pucca.

La pequeña de moños lo miro enojada. ¿Ella tenía que ver por donde caminaba? ¿Qué no había sido él el que entro de la nada y se troopezó?

Atinó a mirarlo con enojo mientras resoplaba un "Lo siento, tendré más cuidado" de forma seca y casi sin sentimientos.

Tobe la miró sorprendido de su tono de voz, embobado por haberla escuchado más de cerca que cuando estaba espiandola entre los árboles aquella mañana, cuando estaba con Ching en el tejado. A pesar de lo molesto del tono, la voz de Pucca le pareció increiblemente irresistible, sentia como si quisiera escucharla por horas, con diferentes estados de animo para verla variar el tono. Gracias a Yarui, Tobe pudo salir de su ensoñación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de la cara de tonto que tenía en ese momento:

-¡Señor! Nuestra mesa.- dijo con alegria el pequeño ninja mientras señalaba una de las mesas de la esquina, algo oculta del resto de las demás mesas.

Tobe se reincorporó y se sentó al lado de su cómplice, abrió la carta y empezó a ojear lo que ofrecían, sin embargo cada tanto se encontraba viendo hacia donde se dirigía Pucca, con quién hablaba y qué hacía. Llegó un punto en el que no pudo quitarle la vista ni por un segundo. Le parecía tan encantadora en su traje de moza, tan elegante y tan tierna a la vez.

-¿Les sirvo algó?- preguntó Pucca cuando se acercó a la mesa de Tobe, debido a que este no la dejaba de mirar, y ella suponía que era debido a que ya querían ordenar algo para comer.

-¡Unos fideos yan yan!- dijo entusiasmado Yarui

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?.- miro fijamente a Tobe quien no dejaba de mirarla ni por un segundo

Esos hermosos ojos azules (/que conste que como Pucca en la serie siempre esta con los ojos cerrados, pues pense que era una buena combinación el que tuviera los ojos azules y el cabello negro, solo eso/), sus rosadas mejillas, su adorable sonrisa, sus apetitosos labios...

-¿Tobe?- insistió algo molesta de que la mirara tanto. ¡Él no era así! Él era más cruel, más malo, más...más... ¡villano! No era del tipo que se quedaba callado mirando a una chica. ¡Mucho menos a Pucca! La relación de ellos siempre fue de pelea, de insultos (al menos por parte de ella, ya que se aprovechaba de su voto de silencio para maldecirlo mentalmente), ¡de atacar y proteger a Garu!¡Él nunca la miraría como la esta mirando ahora! Tan... tan... ¿tan qué?

-A ti...- dijo aún en babalandia Tobe, muy por lo bajito

-¿Qué cosa?- lamentablemente, Pucca lo escuchó y se sonrojó de sus palabra. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba por lo que Tobe le dijera?

-¡OH! Eh... lo que quise decir fue que quiero comer A ti...- el peli negro atado en una cola de caballo larga y alta empezó a enrojecer de la vergüenza, mientras que, por su parte, Pucca quería que la tierra la tragara.-¿Qué no es el nombre de un plato? Quizá debo haberme confundido...- simula estar buscando el supuesto plato.

-¿Y si te traigo alguna recomendación del chef?- pregunta algo incomoda e impaciente Pucca.

-¿Y si mejor me traes algo que recomiendes tu?- dice Tobe en forma provocativa y encantadora mientras le guiña un ojo.

¡¿Pero qué estaba pasandole?! ¡No puede comportarse así! ¡Él es el villano! ¡La peor maldad de toda Sooga! No podía estar diciendo babosadas como esas hacia Pucca...

-D...de acuerdo.- Pucca anotó rápidamente un platillo al azar de los tantos que le gustaban del restaurante y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina sin volver la mirada hacia Tobe, al menos no hasta que ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no la vea viendolo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Qué era esto que sentía?¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¡Si! Debe de ser eso. Primero rompe su voto de silencio por estar harta de que le digan "loca", y acto seguido se vuelve una loca de verdad. Sí, debía ser eso. Sino, ¿por qué otra razón estaba pensando en Tobe en ese mismo instante?

Desde ese día en el Guh- Ryong, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Tobe, y en como se comportaba el mismo. Aunque era claro que no era Tobe, es decir, él no era así, para nada. En lo único que pensaba Tobe es en Garu, en como matar a Garu, como vengarse de Garu y esas cosas... ¿verdad?

Pero entonces por qué el corazón de Pucca se aceleraba de solo recordad esos ojos grisaceos y ese rostro que, debía admitir, era demasiado lindo para tener esas cicatrices en forma de cruz. ¡¿Pero por qué pensaba en eso?!

Rodó por toda su cama, tratando de desviar lo más que pudiera esos pensamientos tan descabellados. Simplemente no se podía permitir tener esas ideas. Ni mucho menos pensar en esos lindos labios curvados en esa sonrisa tan tonta y tierna cuando la miraba... ¡NO! ¡NADA DE ESO PUCCA!

Escuchó como alguien golpeaba su ventana con piedritas y se asomo, con la esperanza de que fuera Garu el que la visitara en mitad de la noche para confesarsele. Pero lamentablemente, no había nadie, ni siquiera una pequeña pista de que alguien en realidad hubiera estado ahí. ¡Viste! Ya te volviste loca...

Estaba a punto de cerrar su ventana cuando vió en la rama del árbol más próxima a su habitación un par de flores y un peloche que tenia un cartel que ponía "Lo siento".

¿Quién lo habrá dejado allí? ¿Acaso era para ella? No tenia ni carta ni nada. ¿Habrá sido Garu que se disculpaba de haber sido tan malo con ella y haberla rechazado tantas veces? La sola idea de que fuera de Garu la hizo sonreir... aunque luego pensó en que podía ser de Tobe, que se disculpaba por lo recientemente ocurrido en el Guh- Ryong. ¡No! Basta. Hora de dormir.

Dejo las flores en un jarrón y el peluche sobre la comoda de su habitación, se desvistió y vistió con su pijama favorito, apagó las luces y se acomdó como más le gustaba para poder dormir y dejar de pensar pavadas. Por suerte había sido un día muy cansador, y logró rápidamente caer en los brazos de Morfeo hacia un sueño muy profundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Tobe aún la estaba vigilando desde que le dejó las flores y el oso. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente como para disculparse por lo ocurrido con anterioridad en el restaurante. Pero al ver la sonrisa esperanzadora de Pucca, supuso que lo había confundido con Garu, creyendo que él le había dejado esos regalos. Pero que tonto, pudo haberselo dado personalmente, pero decidió ocultarse como cobarde, y para colmo darle falsas esperanzas de que fue el idiota de Garu el que le regalo todo eso. ¡Pues no señorita! ¡Había sido Tobe el que te lo regalo!

Aunque de todas formas, no se lamentó en absoluto haberse quedado más tiempo en aquél árbol. Gracias a su decisión, logró ver la bellisima silueta de Pucca en ese pijama algo infantil, de dos piezas, pero que le quedaba tan bien, que se olvidó de todo su odio repentino hacia Garu, y tan solo pensó en ella, en poderla abrazar, en tenerla al fin en sus brazos... Si tan solo ella supiera... Si tan solo supiera cuan tonto lo tenía...

Si tan solo supiera que desde el primer momento en que la vió pelear contra él, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa guerrerita..., "Mi guerrerita..." pensó, y cuando las luces se hubieran apagado, salió de la rama del árbol donde se ocultaba, hacia su guarida/hogar.

 **PERDON POR TRAERLES ESTE PEQUEÑO TEXTO EN VEZ DE UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MIS OTROS FICS! De verdad, mil mil perdones. Se que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estuve ocupada con mi último año de colegio y con el primer año de facultad. De verdad mil perdones.**

 **Tratare en lo más posible de seguir con los otros fics y dejarlos completos y terminados. Y bueno, sin querer queriendo empecé este nuevo :v Es que me adentré en el fandom de PuccaxTobe (spoiler... o quiza no 7w7), y bueno, me dieron ganas de escribir. Asique :v**

 **Se los dejo por aquí nomas, si les gusto o no, igual acepto críticas, y perdónenme si tengo algunas palabras mal escritas o sin tilde, es que ya no puedo usar word y me tuve que liar con los bloc de notas :,v**

 **Pero bueno, si llegaron hasta aqui de verdad muchas gracias, se que no es como suelo escribir (si es que ya has leído alguno de mis otros fics), pero creí que darle este tipo de toque quedaba algo bien, al menos por el momento. Ya veremos más adelante que pasa (Y por Arceus espero no dejar de lado la escritura ;-;).**

 **Bueno, esos es todo! Muchas muchas gracias por leer! Los adoro 3**


End file.
